Descubierto
by Neblenha
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si alguien que nunca esperabas decubre tu secreto? Podría esto significar un giro en tu vida que nunca esperaste?... Bueno, soy nueva en esto y se que es un pésimo summary, pero lean si les gusta Remus.


**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a J.K., to solo escribo por ocio...jeje**

**Bueno, esto es extraño, me siento bastante nerviosa porque es la primera vez que publico algo y tal vez resulte que soy un asco... si es asi dejenmelo saber por favor. Por otro lado si les gusta tambien diganmelo pues tal vez haga una continuacion (un SB/RL quizas)**

**Dedicado a Ana y a la Miño (aunque odien a Isabel o no les guste su nombre) por su ayuda y apoyo... XD**

**Aqui va y no me odien...**

**Descubierto**

_Neblenha_

**I. Isabel**

Era la hora del almuerzo y los Merodeadores se dirigían, atravesando la sala común, al Gran Salón para disfrutar de la segunda comida de su primer día de clases como estudiantes de sexto año.

De pronto, Isabel, una chica de su mismo curso, atravesó la habitación rápidamente dirigiéndose a ellos. Ignorando la sugerente mirada que le lanzó el chico de largo pelo negro y ojos grises, se dirigió al más delgado y pálido de los cuatro.

-Remus ¿puedo hablar contigo? –le preguntó tirándolo por manga de la túnica.

-Claro ¿qué sucede? –dijo Moony esbozando una cordial sonrisa.

-A solas –aclaró la chica mirando de reojo a los otros tres.

-Si nuestra presencia no es requerida... –dijo Sirius con voz queda fingiendo molestia. James y Peter soltaron una carcajada. Él ultimo de los Black dio media vuelta y se encaminó nuevamente al hueco del retrato seguido de los otros dos.

Isabel tiró del brazo de Remus y lo guió hacia un rincón.

-Lo sé –le dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sé... lo que eres –especificó Isabel

-Lo siento, pero no sé a que te refieres –se disculpó Lupin aun más confundido. Hizo el amago de marcharse pero la chica le puso una mano en el hombro impidiendo que se moviera.

-Sé porqué a veces traes ese enfermizo aspecto, sé porqué te haces estas cicatrices –explicó rozándole con la yema de los dedos el mentón, donde, relucía escarlata una herida reciente –y sobre todo entendí, porqué eres tan retraído...

Lupin se quedó de piedra, ¿habría acaso descubierto su secreto? Pero ¿cómo?

-No... no sé de que me estás hablando – titubeó cada vez mas nervioso dándole la espalda para largarse.

-Remus Lupin, sé que eres un hombre-lobo –le espetó antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

El joven se volteó lentamente, la sonrisa amable había abandonado completamente su rostro.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –le preguntó con una mirada sombría y una voz muy ronca que hizo a Isabel retroceder un poco.

Luego de un par de segundos respondió.

-Verás -empezó tomando aliento y mirándolo con sus ojos azules que resplandecían- ¿Recuerdas la clase que tuvimos el año pasado en Defensa? Hablamos de licántropos. La verdad, a mí el tema me interesó mucho y en cuanto llegué a casa para las vacaciones de verano decidí investigar más –explico rápidamente casi sin respirar- incluso le comenté a mi madre, que es sanadora, ella me contó, que hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era pequeña, un niño casi de mi edad había llegado a San Mungo pues lo había mordido un hombre-lobo, pero al final no se verificó que se hubiese infectado ya que los padres lo retiraron del hospital en cuanto su herida sanó. Le pregunté si recordaba su nombre pero me explicó que lo único que recordaba de él era a su padre y la mirada de desesperación cuando apareció con el pequeño en sus brazos –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- su nombre era John Lupin y... no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, sé atar cabos ¿sabes?

La chica lo miraba preocupada y expectante. Remus no sabia que decir, su piel que de por si ya era pálida adquirió un color verdoso. Cuando al fin pudo hallar su voz dijo:

-Esta bien, lo soy –bajó los hombros en señal de rendición, pero luego los enderezó y sin poder contenerse agregó- Y ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Correrás por los pasillos gritándolo a todo el mundo o es que tu madre planea hacer que me corran de Hogwarts?

La joven lo miró indignada, lo empujó fuerte contra la pared más cercana y puso los brazos a ambos lados del rostro del prefecto apoyándolos en el muro.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy Lupin? ¡Ni siquiera le dije a mi madre que reconocía ese nombre! –le soltó con los ojos entrecerrado en un murmullo que pugnaba por convertirse en grito.

-Yo... este... lo siento. Es solo que... ¿para qué me estas diciendo esto? –preguntó Moony apenado por su anterior reacción.

Remus miró directamente los cristalinos ojos de la muchacha esperando que le respondiese... ya que no le había lanzado una bofetada. Esta quitó sus manos de la pared, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del licántropo, y las puso frente a su regazo retorciéndolas en un gesto de nerviosismo mientras su rostro adquiría un intenso color rojo.

-Bueno –tomó aire para comenzar a hablar de la misma manera que lo había hecho minutos antes- desde que te conozco, siempre ha habido algo en ti que me ha atraído, desde el aspecto enfermizo y frágil que proyectas cuando no se te conoce bien hasta la inteligencia, madurez y cordialidad con que te enfrentas al mundo. Tú me gustas Remus, me gustas mucho.

El Gryffindor no sabia que decir, primero le decía que había descubierto su más grande secreto y al segundo se le declaraba. La contempló por un segundo, la chica parecía estar muy interesada en un punto de la pared que tenia a su izquierda así que no notó la mirada de rayos X que Moody le dedicó.

No podía negar que era guapa, unos pocos centímetros más baja que él, delgada, de piel nívea y perlada. El pelo castaño y liso le llegaba hasta la cintura y liberaba pequeños destellos cada vez que movía la cabeza. Dirigió la vista hacia su rostro que permanecía de perfil, tenía unas pestañas larguísimas y unos labios gruesos y rojos.

Al sentirse observada Isabel volvió el rostro. Remus notó las múltiples pecas que adornaban graciosamente su nariz y mejillas y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda cuando sus iris azules se fundieron con los suyos dorados. Era hermosa, nunca lo había notado, a pesar que llevaban cinco años como compañeros de curso y casa, además de ser una de las amigas de Lily. Nunca se había interesado en conocerla considerando que más de una vez había hecho los deberes con ella. Quizás, pensó, no creía que fuera necesario fijarse en ninguna de las chicas del castillo, era demasiado tímido como para acercárseles y si lo hiciera, nadie querría estar con él, especialmente teniendo a su alcance a James y sobre todo al siempre dispuesto Sirius Black.

Pero ahí la tenía, mirándolo fijamente traspasándolo con esos ojos de cielo como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando...

Sin poder contenerse, la tomó de la cintura y delicadamente posó sus finos labios sobre la voluminosa boca de la castaña, la cual respondió posando sus manos en el cabello del chico y abriendo la boca invitando a su lengua a pasar.

Cuando al fin se separaron Lupin balbuceó algo acerca de llegar tarde y salió rápidamente hacia el corredor del séptimo piso no sin antes tropezar con la mitad de los alumnos que estaban en la habitación.

Llegó al comedor con las piernas temblando a causa de lo que su propio atrevimiento le había empujado a hacer.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto Moony? –le preguntó James haciendo espacio para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Te sientes bien?, te pareces a Prince cada vez que me ve entrar a la biblioteca –bromeó Sirius mientras Colagusano reía exageradamente.- ¿Para qué te quería Dannett? ¿Acordaron quedarse repasando para los ÉXTASIS esta noche?

-No molestes Padfoot, Isabel... –dudó un momento.

-¿Qué?

-Ella... – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro para que solo ellos pudieran oír- sabe que soy un licántropo.

-¿¡QUE!? –saltaron los tres haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor se volvieran hacia ellos sorprendidos.

-¡¡Bajen la voz!! –los reprendió Remus.

-Pero ¿cómo?¿por qué?¿qué te dijo? –le interrogó Black.

-Nada... o sea, no se lo dirá a nadie, se enteró por su madre que conoció mi caso en San Mungo. Ella solo quería que yo supiera que ella sabia –los tranquilizó enredándose un poco al final y esbozándoles una dulce sonrisa.

-A claro... eso lo explica todo. –ironizó James- ¿Y?

-Y ¿qué?

-¿¡Qué le dijiste!? –aclaró Prongs.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? –le espetó Sirius- "Ey, que te parecería si me acompañas la próxima vez que me transforme. Conozco a un ciervo, una rata y un perro con los que seguramente te llevarías muy bien."

Remus dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno... de todas formas, solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer después de esto –dijo Sirius levantándose y mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde Isabel acababa de sentarse junto a Lily y otras Gryffindor- me dedicaré a "conocer" mejor a tu nueva admiradora. – terminó con una sonrisa picara.

-Ni se te ocurra Black –le advirtió Remus tomándolo de la túnica con una voz tan seria que impresionó a James.

Sirius volvió a sentarse lentamente alzando las manos a nivel del pecho y arqueando las cejas.

-Ahora veo porqué tardaste tanto Moony, la chica no solo descubrió tu secreto, al parecer también te enseño algo –dijo con una mueca sarcástica señalando el rastro de lápiz labial en el mentón del hombre-lobo que acababa de notar.

**Fin**

-----------------------------------------

**Gracias por leer... Reviews?**


End file.
